


When we two parted

by jihoongi



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jicheol, M/M, Non-Idol AU, One Shot, Seoksoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoongi/pseuds/jihoongi
Summary: Seungcheol has moved on with his life, living in tones of grey. However Jihoon still holds onto what they had, feeling the break and holding the emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to AFF
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1147141/when-we-two-parted-jihoon-seventeen-seungcheol-jicheol-scoups-woozi-jicheolangst
> 
> ALSO,
> 
> started writing this around the summer of 2016 and left it unfinished. I really am not a fic writer or even reader but i thought i should complete this draft iv'e had saved for ages.  
> Things to keep in mind:  
> 1). The last time i wrote fanfic was in 2013/14 and i was 12/13  
> 2). There are probably way too many grammer and spelling mistakes
> 
> Beside that, enjoy i guess? idk.

Horror movies were one of many small simple pleasures Jihoon enjoyed.

Even though it didn't fit his cute and innocent exterior, just the thrill of a jump scare would pump his heart at 100 mph, the adrenaline, truly the only thing he enjoyed. However even though his demeanor was emotionless, he wasn't up to see "pant shitter of the century". A new underground, Japanese film made by Takashige Ichise which would not have you sleeping comfortably alone for months. He would only go and see the film on one condition: he went with someone who was really scared of horror movies. This way he would get a chuckle out of the horror flick and feel less like a hoard of dead children watched him in the shadows.   
Jihoon sat facing Soonyoung as they ate brunch on a Friday in their local cafe. The had been friends, not best friends, just friends for almost all of Jihoons life. Everywhere he went Soonyouung had always been close however Soonyoung respectively had his own group of best friends with their own inside jokes and stories only they know. The two only really met up out of school to catch up on their lives and by 'their' we actually mean Soonyoung's development with his "fit ass bae who works at staples" or Seokmin.   
"Ji you would never believe what me and Seok watched yesterday it was so fucking good, actual cinematic clas-"  
"If you say any movie with Adam Sandler we can no longer be in close distance"  
"...Jack and Jill DOESN'T have Adam Sandler, how can one actor be two different people at once HUH?"   
His face spread a smirk that read something along the lines of him proving Jihoon obviously invalid point wrong. The goofy looking, dumb boy reminded Jihoon of his horror film situation, surely Soonyounng would come even if his boyfriend has to tag along so they can do things he chooses to forget. Lee Jihoon thought his problem was solved and life was good until...

"sorry Ji, me and seok saw it yesterday... to be honest it wasn't even that scary so i wouldn't rush to see it"  
"no...It's okay I guess I wouldn't enjoy it anyw-"   
The small framed man was suddenly engulfed in a little bubble of sadness which struck Soonyoung by surprise. He whipped out his phone, quickly flicking through his contacts of friends, everyone liked horror movies there was no one... except one.  
"JI, JI, I know who'll go with you"  
The bubble popped as Jihoon rose back up with his heart full of excitement.  
"who? Hansol? Dino? WHO?"  
Soonyoung's dumb grin appeared again as he rapidly texted his unknown movie mate. His grin grew wider which meant that Jihoon was definitely in for a surprise, his pale milk skin grew goosebumps which he quickly tried to rub down with his palm. After several attempts Soonyoung wouldn't let it slip, he was very much blind on the whole situation. All he knew was that he was now on a 'blind date' with one of Soonyoung's close friends, Jihoon spent his night trying to crack his anonymous 'date' (He refused to say it was, but it was), even resulting to face book stalking but there was no one who rang a bell.  
Deep teal cable knit sweater with complementary converse, a small structured man stood in front of a head to toe mirror. Shifting his brown hair back and forth between his small slender fingers giving the small waves texture. Next he grabbed his signature cinnamon essence, spraying it over himself. Cinnamon was a comforting smell to him even if his 'very expensive' fragrance was actually a pre- teen body splash he would buy for his non- existent sister. Brushing off fibers and hair and giving a final pat to his sides, Jihoon looked presentable enough for a not really, but really 'date'. His heart beat fast while small butterflies fluttered his stomach, why was he so nervous? He played his head on the bus there that his 'date' was really caring, nice, funny, cute, maybe smaller,etc. Within his hands he held onto a small napkin which read his meeting place and time: 10:30 near the TMNT display, they were definitely a romantic. Jihoon stood awkwardly next to the stature of Leonardo which much have been the height of 3 of him combined. Clock hits 11:00 and he starts thumping his foot in annoyance. Failing to grip onto his minimal patience, he swiveled his stomping feet towards to entrance when a hands grabbed his entire shoulder stopping his power walk.

"hey wait! sorry i'm late... its Seungcheol"

Had he heard wrongly. His date. His fucking date was none other than Choi Seungcheol; Seungcheol who only goes to his monthly gym subscription for his "Gym Rat" Instagram but actually eats large amounts of sweets while jamming to Nicki Manaj. Seungcheol who tries to be every trend, tries to be tough, to be cool. But truly is a huge fluffy puppy. Likes ice cream in winter. Seungcheol, Jihoon's one night mistake.

"...what?"

That was all jihoon could respond with. He stared at his counter dead in the eyes, seeing them have the same reaction as Jihoon. The hand once on his shoulder instantly pulled away and reached for the phone hanging out his pocket, presumably to fit at Soonyoung. Jihoon was angrily doing the same, flying through his contacts, finger crushing on Soonyoung's goofy face. Numerous times both tried calling the match maker of their excellent date but only he never answered any of their calls intentionally. Both Jihoon and Seungcheol just received suggestive terms made out of emoji that didn't really make sense but were clear enough. Soonyoung set them up on a fucking date. Seungcheol accepted his fate and tapped where his hand had just been a minute ago.

"let's just ride it out, what movie are we seeing anyway?"

Jihoon wasn't too thrilled about seeing the movie to begin with so seeing it with...him, that was a deal from a cross roads demon. However he felt a small spark of excitement when he remembered exactly why they were here.

"oh... you'll see"  
"is it finding dory?"

Jihoon look him with a dumb expression, oh how he had forgotten Seungcheol's dumb but cute thoughts. He grabbed the tall mans sleeve and dragged him like a pet to the ticket booth while his demeanor gained the little colour it lost. Seungcheol breath got caught in his throat once he saw the banner causing him to freeze.

"you're EVIL Jihoon. E.V.I.L midget"

That was too far, he had set his terms and conditions.

"call me 'midget' again and you'll never leave this building"

This caused the broad man to stiffen up a little but soon relax, letting out his stress. Oh how he had forgotten Jihoon's short angry but sweet outbursts.  
It was quite a performance watching the small man drag his big footed friend to their screen. Seungcheol kept attempting to un-curl the small slender fingers around his own wrist. No matter how they finger wrestled each other, Jihoon was determined to get there. His Nikes touched to metal rim of the door frame gripping Cheol's wrist a little tighter.

"Aren't you gonna let me go?"

He hadn't realized that he still had him in his hold, now showing a light peach blush.

"I don't want you to run away, do I ?"  
"Do you?"  
"It was a fucking rhetorical question" Jihoon whispered under his breath as the duo entered the cinema.

To say the movie was 'scary' was an exaggeration at most, it had clearly just been a case of media amplification. That didn't stop Seungcheol from screaming like a 'little whiny bitch' every five seconds while squeezing him like a stress toy. Sometimes if he was lucky he would witness Seungcheol cry a little into his popcorn which Jihoon would then shuffle over and blow air on the back off his neck making Seungcheol scream again. However when he actually tried focusing he'd find his head on the older males shoulder for comfort. Soon enough he drifted off to sleep, only to wake up just before the credits by Cheol's shriek of terror.

"FUCKMETHATBITCHHADNOEYESIMDEADRNJIHOONHOLDME"

Before Jihoon could even stretch out his fatigued arms, the shrieking clump next to him had latched onto his body like a koala. Most would think this was a scene of purity and youth from love drama, however Seungcheol's fat ass and thighs were currently crushing the small boys internal organs. Despite the intense weight on him, he managed to hit and push Seungcheol off him, allowing his body to inflate again. His cheeks flushed on milk skin once again, it had been so long sense he felt the burning sensation but why now? The tinging suspense slowly drifted from Seungcheol's body as he collected his thoughts and mumbled multiple embarrassed apologies. He turned to face Jihoon curled up on the red padded seats next to him. Jihoon was now very much aware that Seungcheol wasn't only just looking, but in fact staring at his plump frowning face.

"Jihoonie, was my ass really that fat? I've actually been trying at the gym recently as well"

His pouted lips turned into a smirk,

"...yes.  
Your ass is so fat i thought i WAS GONNA FUCKING CHOKE CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!"

Both started hysterically laughing with tears in their eyes, every so often Seungcheol went to hit Jihoon to stop making fun of his ass but they carried on giggling in the now empty cinema. The small boy laughed so hard that without realizing his seat folded inwards, trapping him like a squashed bug.  
"oh no the ladybug is squished" Seungcheol said while poking Jihoon's rouge face.  
The taller male stretched his arms out to helper the small boy but he refused to be humiliated even more.  
"fine i'll go and..."  
His face came closer and closer to Jihoon's  
"your petite body will be crushed, trapping you here forever..."  
eyes wide and the tip of nose brushed the others. All sign of emotion had left Jihoon's face, not only was he scared but also they were too close. He was scarred to even breathe, blink or even think in case Seungcheol could latch onto it. Despite everything, he wanted to be closer. He missed being being able to count every single eyelash, see his pores and follow the bags under his eyes.  
"calm down Ji i was just kiddin-"  
"i miss you"  
Seungcheol's eyes had widened even more than before. Jihoon missed him? no that wasn't possible. No. They were done.  
Acting before even processing what had just happened, he grabbed Jihoon into his arms and walk out of the cinemas into the cold night.  
Jihoon felt the ache in his throat, choking back the tears. This was his fault, he made Seungcheol angry and he was to blame, he let his body be carried while he felt the weight of his words take effect. They stopped outside a park. He felt his legs wobble, feeling the pressure on his soles as they touched the grass.  
"What did you say Jihoon?"  
He wanted to hide or just run away, but he needed to face his fears because things needed to change. Grabbing Seungcheol's wrist to pull him down to the ground with him, both of them laid down looking upwards at the black sky between the lifeless tree branches.  
"why would you take us here Cheol? Here of all places?"  
"Ji tell m-"  
Not even letting him say the last syllable, Jihoon carried on.  
"Remember when we came here and it all ended. I thought i had forgotten everything until now. I thought i didn't care, that i had finished feeling and moved on. But Seungcheol... it's only been one day since I've seen you again but it feels like everything is how it used to be. I'm scared that i'm happy to be with you right now"  
The other couldn't even respond, all he felt was the guilt and sadness from before... when it happened.  
Not in a million years did he ever intend to hurt Jihoon.  
"Ji, i'm so sorry" chocking on his words while he felt all the repressed emotion come back up.  
"I I never meant to hurt you like that. I'm disgusting, i- I- "  
"Ccheol stop"  
tears fell down the both of their faces.  
"i was drunk out of my mind. I humiliated you. I had fucking sex with you while i was drunk, ji... i assaulted yo-"  
"SHUT UP SEUNGCHEOL"  
His eyelashes pushed the salty stinging feeling out of his eyes.  
"Seungcheol is that why you broke up with me?!?!"  
All he could do was nod.  
"are you out of your mind?! Did you really think you raped me?!?"  
Jihoon was angry and beyond confused at the allegations made.  
"How dare you!"  
"Ji i'm so sorry" he clasped Jihoon's hands in his as he sobbed to himself.  
"You're such a fucking idiot Cheol! I've spent all this time thinking i was never good enough for you, i even dyed my hair brown to feel better but it didn't work. Cheol... that night i had people telling me all kinda bullshit about you, how you the best looking in school?! this and that, to be honest i felt like i... wasn't good enough. But listen to me, i may have cried that night but you never hurt me not even a pin prick, you really need to stop binge drinking Seungcheol... it muddles up your mind"  
Seungcheol had lost all colour out his face, he became stone cold yet flushed all at once.  
Jihoon tugged at his shirt to kiss him.

Fuzziness.

Empowered with unexpectation of what will happen next, but that didn't matter. Bitter sweetness choked Jihoon's throat as carried on kissing Cheol, he had spent months resenting the boy in front of him. He had spent hours upon recycling the hyperbola image of what could have been them, also of him kicking Seungcheol in the balls...hard. However despite all this, he never imagined kissing him again. Seungcheol didn't even question the action and took it into to hand. He had waited so long for this to happen again, to feel Jihoon once again. He remembers when he would live off the bare minimum, earning just enough to live and so he did. He lived the most he ever did. A boy with pink hair would come by everyday and ask for the same black coffee, leaving currency at first which would be carelessly tossed into the 'tip our waiters' jar. Then over the time he showed a smile, a laugh, a name, and then a phone number. Risking it all Seungcheol would sneak out through the back with 5 minutes left of his shift just to see him. The dull coffee shop started to glow every now, did they change the lights? was it just him who saw this? Streets had never looked so beautiful and colourful, with every step he took he would click his heals hoping to see his pink haired boy once again. They'd chat about everything and nothing as they foolishly dreamed like lovers in the stars. Jihoon would carefully dip his feet into the river as Seungcheol splashed water everywhere without a thought, that was just who they were. Their months felt like minutes but every second felt like a decade. Fingers interlocked through every rocky moment and morning as they woke with the sun in their eyes. A closer look to count every eyelash, keeping tally every time, sometimes one of them look too far and could see the whole solar system in their eyes; hues and naivety smoked the pupils in shades of rose quartz and serenity. It was beautiful. Yet it crumbled before it could progress, Seungcheol tried to forgot and move on. Carrying on the same shift but in a dull aroma however Jihoon clenched onto what they had, experiencing the pain and affect afterwards. But here they were again... putting down the first piece of their foundation.  
In silence... and in tears...

"i miss you too"  
"no, missed"

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> THNX FOR READING
> 
> LIKE I DOUBT YOU'D WANT IT BUT I WILL CONSIDER MAKING A PART TWO OR SMTH IF PPL LIKE IT IDK


End file.
